I turn to you
by Sharkain
Summary: A little song fic I wrote when I was bored. About Heero and Relena. Please r/r


Phew, another fic up! Okay this is a song fic using 'I turn to you'. 1X R. Enjoy! *~*Shar-Kai*~*  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing, nor the song 'I turn to you'.  
  
When the world is darker than I can understand.  
  
When nothing turns out the way I planned.  
  
When the sky turns grey and there's no end in sight  
  
When I can't sleep through the lonely night.  
  
Relena stared out the window. Thinking carefully about it, she didn't really mind her life. It was fine most of the time, but it did get very lonely, and it often felt as though a huge part was missing from her life. Or she felt like a puppet, being controlled by someone else, never having any real direction in life. She sighed as the moon faded, an added darkness spread across the already sleeping world. She supposed she should try and get some sleep now. But sleep was a thing which never came easy to her, no matter how tired she was. It hadn't always been like this. However, gradually over the past two years, she had drifted further sway from all her friends, and much preferred to spend time thinking alone. She smiled to herself. 'Heero was just the same. It seems like I'm turning into him. Oh well, it's probably the closest I'll ever come to see him again'. She hadn't seen Heero since he had disappeared after the Mariemaia incident three years ago. She had long since admitted to herself and only herself that she felt stongly for him, though love was different. Still what did it matter. 'Please come back Heero. I need you.' she whispered to the ever- listening window. I need you.  
  
I turn to you  
  
Like a flower leaning towards the sun  
  
I turn to you  
  
'Cause you're the only one  
  
Who can turn me around when I'm upside down  
  
I turn to you  
  
I turn to you  
  
Relena walked out onto the balcony. She owed everything she had to him. Without him, she would've been dead. Maybe it would have been better if she had've died, to save all the thinking now. The wind brushed it's icy fingers through her hair, and sailed through the nightgown. Why do I always feel as though I'm being watched?  
  
When my insides are wracked with anxiety  
  
You have the touch that will quiet me  
  
You lift my spirit, you melt the ice  
  
When I need inspiration, when I need advice.  
  
Unknown to Relena, Heero stood above her, watching her. I never left you Relena, and I never will. I've always been here watching you. Lightening flashed. Heero glanced up at the sky. He hadn't noticed how quick the storm clouds had come. He watched Relena walk up and down across the balcony. Did she even care that she was getting wet?  
  
I turn to you  
  
Like a flower leaning towards the sun  
  
I turn to you  
  
'Cause you're the only one  
  
Who can turn me around when I'm upside down  
  
I turn to you  
  
I turn to you  
  
Relena didn't care about the rain. She was lost in a dream. She could almost hear Heero calling to her, shouting her name.  
  
"Relena" She blinked.  
  
"Relena! Watch!" She looked above her.  
  
" . . . . . . Heero?!"  
  
Where would I be?  
  
What would I do?  
  
If you'd never helped me through.  
  
I hope someday if you've lost your way  
  
You could turn to me  
  
Like I turn to you  
  
"Heero!"  
  
Without any warning Heero jumped from his perch and threw Relena to the ground. A deafening crash filled the air as part of the roof fell next to them. Relena shakily got to her feet. She looked over to see Heero lying down. He groaned and started to move.  
  
"Wait Heero, you're hurt!"  
  
"It's . . ou-nothing . ."  
  
"Let me see" Relena walked over to him, and gently prodded his leg. Heero grimmaced in pain. Relena looked at him with a satisfied expression on her face. She ripped her dress and tied it around where a nice, red river seemed to be pouring out his leg. Heero looked at her in suprise.  
  
"Why did you do that"  
  
Relena looked startled."Because . . you were hurt, and it was bleeding."  
  
"I could have managed myself."  
  
Relena decided to change the subject.  
  
"Why are you here, Heero"  
  
No answer. A grin formed on Relena's face.  
  
"Were you here to see me."  
  
Grunt.  
  
"Do I take that as a 'yes'?"  
  
"Whatever you want" Silence.  
  
Relena walked towards her door.  
  
"Um Heero?" He looked at her. " I can't get back to my room" She watched him as he searched around fro any possible means of getting back in. Eventually his eyes fell on the wall.  
  
"Can you climb down"  
  
"I think so . . . . but what about you, your leg . . ?"  
  
"It doesn't matter"  
  
I turn to you  
  
Like a flower leaning towards the sun  
  
I turn to you  
  
'Cause you're the only one  
  
Who can turn me around when I'm upside down  
  
I turn to you  
  
I turn to you  
  
After gettin tired of Relena staring at the wall, he picked her up and slowly climbed down. When they reached the bottom Relena looked at him.  
  
"Thank you . . again" With that she planted a quick kiss on his cheek. Once she'd realised what she'd done, Relena turned and ran into the building. She hadn't got far when she felt a strong arm grip her shoulder. She slowly turned around. Heero stared at her, his eyed glaring into hers.  
  
"Why did you run"  
  
"Aren't you . . . mad at me?" Relena asked timidly. He shook his head, and slowly brought his arms around her. She looked up at him confusion showing in her eyes, asking him a question. He shrugged, and brought his lips down to meet hers.  
  
Relena sighed when the kiss was over."I love you Heero."  
  
He said nothing but his eyes showed his feelings and he brought his head back down to hers.  
  
When fear tells me to turn around  
  
I turn to you  
  
'Cause you're the only one  
  
Who can turn me around when I'm upside down  
  
I turn to you  
  
I turn to you  
  
Okay, done. r/r please. 


End file.
